


Distant

by Maxxlikespie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale uses Petnames, Protective Peter Hale, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, that's not a tag but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxlikespie/pseuds/Maxxlikespie
Summary: Stiles leaves Beacon Hills and with it Peter, after the Sheriff dies he returns, but why did he leave in the first place?Or: Scott sucks
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 559





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back, and then took it down to do some editing because i'm dumb and didn't realize you could just edit the fic when its posted, but its back now!

When Stiles passes the Welcome To Beacon Hills sign, he pulls over and cries on the side of the road for 15 minutes.   
Welcome home, he thinks, welcome back, you have a dead father now, one to match your dead mom, and a pack that can’t stand you, to wrap it all up nicely  
He sighs and puts the jeep in drive and pulls back onto the road, driving straight to his dad’s house. When he steps in the front door, it hits him how strange it is. He’s in his house for the first time in years, but it doesn’t feel like his home, it feels empty.   
Stiles spends 3 days cleaning and organizing the house, and making funeral arrangements, he feels lost, likes he unmoored and just drifting. When the funeral director gives him a knowing look and tells Stiles that the funeral is covered by the sheriff’s department Stiles feels dizzy with relief. Funerals are expensive and doing freelancing magic work only pays so much.   
The walk back to the car feels like a fever dream, everything hitting him at once. He alone, completely and totally alone, and now has no anchor for his spark. He can feel it vibrating just under his skin. He drops his head to the steering wheel, shit this is going to be bad. He needs to get home before he totally loses control.   
As he drives, familiar blue eyes are tracking as the jeep pulls out of the parking lot.   
\-------------------------------------  
When Stiles gets home, he checks the wards hidden in all the doorways and windows before sitting the living room floor and closing his eyes. He’d been taught how to meditate by his therapist as a child, and now uses it as a way to manage his magic. He usually will set a timer, to avoid himself getting lost inside himself but he needs to find something to anchor himself now.   
Not even an hour into his session he feels alarm bells in the back of his mind, his eyes flick open, but he stays still, trying to assess the situations. Who ever it is came through his bedroom window with such ease that he doesn’t even have to guess who it is.   
As Peter rounds the bottom of the stairs Stiles sends a tendril of magic to grab him and restrain him to a chair  
“Well now, is that anyway to say hello sweetheart,” he chided as he looks up completely unbothered.  
Stiles rolls his eyes, “You shouldn’t be here dude, it’s not safe”   
“Don’t call me dude” he responds automatically, pauses and then “I trust you.”   
Stiles flinches and his scent goes sour “yeah well maybe you shouldn’t.”  
“I don’t see why not; you only broke my heart” Peters tone is light and joking but Stiles can see the truth in his eyes.  
Stiles grits his teeth and rounds on the man, smelling like nothing but rage. “Oh I broke your heart? That’s real funny asshole” he hissed clenching his fists in an effort to stay in control.  
“You’re the one that left Stiles, not me” He retorted as his eyes narrow.  
Stiles explodes, literally. Sparks of electricity shoot out his hands and hit the wall in front of him “Of course I left” he yells, “I wasn’t exactly given a fucking choice there” he continues as his scent shifts to disappointment and sorrow  
“Darling what are you talking about” Peter asks, confusion clear on his face  
Stiles slumps to the floor and mumbles “he didn’t tell you? They didn’t tell you?” He laughs under his breath and runs a shaky hand through his hair, looking even more disappointed than before  
He jumps up, suddenly full of anxious energy, and paces in front of Peter. “After the nogitsune” he started “Scott told me that I wasn’t pack, that he didn’t know if I ever had been”   
Peter’s eyes widened as he took in this information, already feeling overwhelmed  
“It hurt, being left out by someone I considered my brother, but I was used to it, you know, so I did what I always do and dealt with it” Stiles huffed “I texted Scott because I figured even if I wasn't pack, we would always be brothers, we were friends before the pack we could be friends outside of it, right?”

“I was wrong” Stiles said with a mirthless smile “All I got back was a message about how a magic user that wasn’t aligned with the pack could not stay on pack territory”   
Peter’s mouth hung open, he was too shocked to keep up his usual stoic mask, how could someone his boy considered a brother do that too him

As though Stiles somehow heard him, the boy turned and looked Peter in the eyes as he said “You really need to learn not to trust a fox, but even with the nogitsune gone he still saw me as a fox”

“So, I left, when you didn’t contact me or even fucking follow after me like a hallmark movie, I figured you made your choice”, and it wasn’t me was left unspoken but still heard by Peter “The only reason I’m back now is that I was given permission to come back and bury my dad. Once that’s done, I’m leaving, I can’t stay” 

Peter had to consciously slow his breathing down, it was taking everything in his to not shift and hunt down that little rat of a True Alpha to make him pay, Scott had hurt his boy and kept them apart, he was as good as dead. 

Peter didn’t even realize he was growling until Stiles ran a gentle hand down his cheek quieting him. They both sat in silence for a moment, just looking at each other 

“I’ll kill him” Peter threatened, growl still clear in his voice  
Stiles leaned in and pressed their foreheads together 

“I love you” he laughed happiness filling his scent

“and I you darling” Peter said before giving him a gentle kiss “you won’t get rid of me now” 

Stiles grinned widely “I don’t want too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @ [snowscreams](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snowscreams)


End file.
